Unless otherwise indicated herein, approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims listed below and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
With advancements in digital imaging technologies, more and more portable electronic apparatuses (e.g., smartphones and tablet computers) are equipped with the capability of capturing digital images, including still images and video images. Often time the most beautiful and memorable moments are unpredictable and not reproducible, especially when a user of an electronic apparatus with digital imaging capability may not be ready or well-prepared to take photographs or videos. For example, when a toddler speaks out his/her very first word or when a child is in an adorable pose, the parent would very much wish to capture still images or video images of the memorable moment. One approach to avoid missing out capturing images of any beautiful or memorable moment is for a user to take continuous shots. Another approach is to use long-time video recording for unpredictable beautiful/memorable moments. However, both continuous shots and long-time video recording may be very inefficient in terms of memory storage and power consumption, let alone inconvenience to the user. Moreover, the how valuable an image may be (herein interchangeably referred to as “valuableness”) tends to vary from person to person, and even from time to time for the same person. Besides, the valuableness of an image may depend on the content of the image and a user interest in the content of the image.